I wanna marry my EX stalker
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Skye Evans used to be obsessed with Greg feder, but now she has to live with him over the summer all her feelings are gone and replaced with hate.
1. Moving in

**Greg POV.**

I roll over my hair in my face, I move it out of my eyes before getting up.

I grab my Iphone and see i have an instagram notification, 122 people liked my selfie off me lead in bed.

I smirk and my dad calls me fugly.

I log onto Facebook, 152 people liked my status about the first week of summer.

I scroll down I see my stalker Evans, getting harassed by some hot chick's that go are school.

Skye is an actual stalker, she smells me in English! And always stares at me!

I can't get rid of her! Especially seem as she lives next door.

I feel sorry for the girl she does get bullied but she shouldn't be such a weirdo.

I change into a white v-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans and navy vans, I do my hair and go downstairs.

Becky and Bean are already playing in the back garden, with Skye?!

I gulp.

No no no no no no no no no no no no!

I don't want the dwarf blonde playing with my baby sister.

I hesitantly walk into the garden.

Skye looks up and flushes red "Hey Greg!"

"Crazy" I greet, she frowns but then smiles brightly.

"Becky why don't me, you and bean go inside?" I ask looking at Skye.

"Greggy, it's sunny!" Becky pouts "And I like Skye!"

"At least someone does" I mutter, Skye heard, I think because she bit her lip, her eyes glossy.

"So Greg, I Hope we get to sit next to each other again next year"

I inwardly groan, I always get sat next to her because her last name begins with E and mine begins with F.

"Well maybe not next year or ever" I said the last part quietly.

Skye gave me another smile but she looked like she was going to cry "Well you never know"

Becky jumps into my arms, I kiss her forehead.

"Aww" Skye gushes, making me glare at the blonde dwarf.

"I don't need your commentary" I snap.

"Sorry" She mumbles looking down.

Dad walks out into the garden "Skye! How are you?"

Skye grins "I'm good Lenny, how are you?"

"I'm great, it's nice to see you. I didn't know you and Greg we're friends"

"We're not" I hiss.

"Be nice" Dad scolds "Or I'm grounding you"

"It's fine Lenny, Greg was actually being nice too me but I started being mean"

She was defending me?

Was she on crack?

She has to be on friggen crack.

"Oh I see" Dad says suspiciously "I'm going out now, Greg watch the kids" He says before leaving.

"I didn't need you trying to make me be your friend" I snap "I will never be your friend"

"Never is a strong word"

I smirk "So is hate but I still think of it whenever I see you"

"Don't worry Greg I promise you'll stop hating me!" Skye chirps.

"I highly doubt it"

"You just need to stop listening to your friends"

I narrow my eyes "Excuse me?"

Her big green eyes widen "Uh...I-I-I just- meant t-that before you started hanging around with your s-so called friends, you-you use to be nice. Like w-when you hung out with Andre"

I roll my eyes "Piss off! I don't want you near me!" I snap.

Skye nods and leaves the garden.

Becky hits my knee "Greggy! I like Skye! Don't be mean"

"Becky, Skye is werid" I say before picking her and bean up and taking them inside.

Mum walks through the front door "Did you know Skye next door is living on her own? Her parents forgot to get a sitter or to ask someone if they can take her in"

"So? I'd be that rushed to get away from her"

"Greg!" Mum scolds "Well she's staying with her"

My eyes widen "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! WHY?! THAT IS NOT LIVING IN MY HOUSE!" I yell.

"Greg! Stop being rude! She is staying with us. End of discussion"

I groan flopping on the floor.

My life is over.

over.

Dead before I even started living.

Skye walks into the house with a suitcase, I quickly take it off her.

"Nope! Go back to your own house!"

She tries to snatch it but I'm a foot taller "LEAVE ME ALONE STALKER!" I yell throwing her suitcase outside.

Skye goes and gets it from outside.

"NO!" I yell, sighing loudly.

"I'm sorry" Skye says, I trip her up making her fall flat face.

"Sorry" I say laughing, she doesn't say anything but just goes to wear my mum is in the next room.

Later that night...

I go downstairs for dinner, I see Skye stood their wear a tight tank top with Hollister joggers, she has massive jugs.

Hoochie mama!

"Greg!" She greets grinning.

"Ugly" I greet back.

"And I used to have a crush on you"

"Puh-lease blondie, you still love me" I smirk.

Skye snorts "As if! Today I realized how arrogant you are"

"Look who's finally grown a backbone"

She rolls her eyes "I always have but I wanted you to like me, now I don't care"

"Yes you do!"

"No i don't!"

"Well you get to live with your crush now,.aren't you lucky" I tease.

"I don't like you anymore!"

I laugh "And I believe you!"

"I will smack you!"

I snort "You're not even five foot what damage could you do"

Skye smirks before kneeing me in the balls.

I drop to my knees "I hate you" I croak out .

The blonde sticks her middle finger up at me.

I like this new Skye, well more than the older her she's less creepy and more Fiesty.

"At least you talk now" I murmur.

Skye let's out a small laugh before pushing me over but I grab her wrists making us fall on top of each other.

"GET OFF ME!" I yell pushing her off making her scream.

"What?" I ask.

"RAT!"

I scream loudly and jump on the sofa as I see a black rat run through the house.

"I'm gonna get the plauge!" Skye screams joining me in the sofa, I hold in my arms until the rat leaves.

We share a look and realize we're hugging each other so we scream again and pull apart.

Becky walks into the living room stroking the rat "He's called Borris"

**AN.**

**Do you like? **

**Should I continue?**

**What do you want to see happen?**


	2. Fake relationship

**Greg POV.**

I walk downstairs, my hair messy I see Skye asleep next to her toast.

I smirk before grabbing a glass of orange juice and pouring it over her head.

"AH!" The blonde yelps, her breathing heavy looking around.

"My hand slipped" I say my smirk widening .

"Seriously Hollywood?" She says before stepping on my toes.

"Why are you so heavy? I don't understand"

"So I'm fat"

"Yes" I say smirking.

Skye snorts "Says the one who's only six pack, is a six pack of pudding cups"

I glare at her with a smile creeping its way up.

The backdoor opens, I see my friend Mike.

"What's this?" He asks smirking, seeing me and Skye inches away from each other, we quickly step away from each other.

"She's living here I told you" i mutter.

Skye gives out a nervous smile "Well, bye!" She squeaks before running upstairs.

I chuckle after her.

**Skye POV.**

I pull my platinum blonde hair, into a fishtail side plait, I apply foundation, mascara, blusher, bronzer and lipgloss.

Yes I wear make up, but I don't want to scare people seeing my natural face.

I change into a oversized Grey jumper and some black shorts.

I go into Beckys room, she's brushing her hair.

"Hey B. Feder"

"Hey S. Evans"

I laugh "How are you?"

"I'm nervous"

"Why?" I ask sitting down on her bed.

"My mum is nearly having her baby"

I nudge her playfully "That's a good thing! A baby brother"

"But I've seen Greys Tomey"

I laugh "Greys anatomy?"

Becky nods "And the mum and the baby were sick"

"B. Feder that's not going to happen! I promise" I say giving her a tight hug.

I get out my Iphone and flip to the front camera.

"Selfie!" Becky yells making laugh.

I cross my eyes and puff my cheeks up as Becky sticks her tongue out, I take the picture.

I laugh and wrap my arm around her shoulder "Do you feel better now?"

"Yup! Thank you "

I wink "Anytime B. Feder" I say before leaving her room.

I see Mike leaving the bathroom, I keep my head down.

He was my biggest bully.

I feel my body being pressed against the mocha colored walls.

I close my eyes out of the impact, I open them and see Mike stood there.

"You bully me at school, you're not doing it at my house" I hiss.

"Princess this isn't your house" He says before slapping me, I clutch my cheek.

"GREGGY!" I hear Becky shout, Greg quickly runs upstairs.

Mike quickly throws me on the floor.

OW!

"What's wrong?" He asks picking up Becky.

"Mike hit Skye"

Greg gently puts Becky on the floor.

"What?!" He asks pushing Mike against the wall.

"Hollywood! I swear I didn't!"

"Then why does she have a red cheek and on the floor?"

"I-I"

"I -I " Greg mocks, before punching Mike "Never, touch her or bully her!"

"Why?"

"Because...Because...She's my girlfriend!"

My eyes widen.

Fake boyfriend say what now?

"That's right!" I say after 3 minutes, Greg helps me up and holds me tightly.

I feel so safe.

EW and sound so cringy.

"Oh well sorry then, I'll make sure everyone leave her alone"

"Speaking of leaving can you?" Greg snaps, Mike nods and goes downstairs.

"We're not really dating" He states coldy.

I roll my eyes "Thanks Cabinet obvious!"

Greg laughs "Cabinet? Cabinet obvious"

I crinkle my nose in confusion "Yes? It's a saying"

Greg laughs louder clutching his stomach "The saying is captain obvious"

I look down "Oh that makes more sense"

"How could a cabinet be obvious?" Greg asks between laughs.

I pout "I don't know "

He laughs again and puts his arm around me.

I feel mine and Greg phone buzz.

I pull out my phone I see I've been tagged in a status.

**Mike Sullivan: Guess what?! Greg Feder and Skye Evans are dating- With Greg Feder and Skye Evans.**

**89 Likes, 453 comments. **

**Darcey Morgan- EW why would he date her?**

**Simone Washington- Ik! He's so perfect and she's a troll!**

**Ariana Green- Aw! I think they should upload a selfie they might be cute together x**

**Ana South- Is this is a joke?!**

**449 more comments. **

I roll my eyes, at the comments.

Great. I know Greg was trying to help, but more bitchy girls will be worse.

"Should we do what Ariana said?" Greg asks.

I nod "Yes, I think we should take a selfie!"

Greg puts his camera on the front, he kisses my cheek making me laugh whilst taking the picture.

"We actually look kinda cute" Greg says making me blush.

I laugh "We do! We look like a tumblr couple"

My phone buzzes with an Instagram notification.

**GregFeder- Me and my boo, I love her loads x**

**153 likes, 89 comments. **

**ArianaGreen- Aw they look adorable! Xx**

**DarceyMorgan- EW that should be me!**

**ArianaGreen- Darcey! If he's happy and in love let him be, they look genuinely in love! Xxx**

I blush at Arianas comments.

I feel my phone buzz with a Facebook notification.

**Greg Feder - Please will everyone leave my girlfriend alone, she makes me really happy and she's my world please can you leave her alone...Especially Darcey- With Skye Evans. **

**199 Likes, 45 comments. **

**Ariana Green- Aw! I'm happy for ya both zxx**

**Ella Heather- Awwww! This is the cutest thing I've ever read.**

**Sloan Jennings- I don't like Skye, but Gregs happy so..**

**Felicity Valley- I think she's ugly tbh if that's the girl in his profile picture but, she seems okayish.**

**Stella Malone- I actually think she's really really pretty, she's stunning!**

**Greg Feder- Ik, isn't she gorgeous Stella.**

"Aw! Greg you think I'm gorgeous and I'm your world!" I tease poking his cheek.

"I still hate you!" He mumbles.

I laugh and pinch his cheek "Nope, you admitted it. You love me."

"I lied" Greg says "We're aren't dating"

I laugh "I know, CAPTAIN Obvious"

Greg laughs "At least you got it right this time"


End file.
